the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SibunaSeason34/House of Anubis: Never Wake Me Up - Chapter Four - House of Harmony
French lesson had finished and everyone was in the corridors. Mick, after having a discussion with Mrs. Sweet about his grades going low, decided to go to Mara and ask for help. Mick: Hey, babe, how are you? Mara: Couldn't be better, you? Mick: I feel good as long as I'm with you. Mick kissed Mara in the lips and secretly slipped a chocolate into her locker. Mick: Um, I don't wanna be a bother, but, I've been struggling with chemistry lately, and, I was thinking if you could maybe help me study? Mara: No, no problem at all, it's just, I started thinking you're only dating me for my brains. Mick became nervous. Mick: Are you kidding me? I love you, babe. Mara: Sorry, Mick, it's just, all we do is study and we never really do any fun stuff together. Mick: I was afraid you'd say that, that's why I bought us these. Mick took two tickets from his pocket and gave them to Mara. Mara: Concert tickets? Aw, Mick that's so lovely! My favorite band! Mick: I didn't want you to feel left out, here, this Saturday! If you can't go though, we can just give them to Fabian and Nina, you know, as a friendly present. Mara: You joking? Of course I'll go! Mara hugged Mick and they both went to the class. Meanwhile Amber was feeling bad about how she treated Alfie in the morning, so she went to speak to him. Amber: Hey, Alfie, are you okay? Alfie didn't want to say he's in a bad mood, he didn't even want to talk to her. Alfie: ... Why wouldn't I be? Amber: Sorry Alfie... About the morning, you've been so sweet to me, you always make me laugh and I... the way I rejected you, I feel horrible for doing it. Will you forgive me? Alfie: Give me one, just one single reason why I should forgive you. Amber didn't really know what to say, so she just kissed him in the cheek. Amber: Because... I like you. Alfie couldn't hide his excitement, he never felt so happy before. He took Amber's hand and knelt on one knee, asking her to give him a chance. Alfie: Amber, can you give me one week? Just one week to prove you that I can be the best boyfriend you could ever have? Please? Amber: Aw, Alfie... Amber really didn't want to be a girlfriend of the class clown, but she felt sorry for him and found the way he asked her to be his girlfriend romantic, so she slowly put her hand on his shoulder and whispered 'One week.'. Alfie didn't expect Amber to give him a chance, so he jumped when she said it. After the lessons finished, everyone was watching movies in the living room. Apart from Patricia and Jerome, who were hanging in the kitchen. Jerome: So, aren't you ever going to speak to me again? Patricia didn't answer anything, she only pretended she didn't hear and continued on drinking water. Jerome: Patricia? Patricia: Sorry, you said something? Oh wait - I don't care. Jerome: What's the matter with you? Why are you treating me like this just because of some stupid joke? Patricia: Well, you should be happy that you can so easily see everything as a joke, weasel. Apparently, life isn't perfect to all of us. Jerome: What makes you think my life's perfect? Patricia: Why shouldn't it be? You have everything you want! You get all the money you need, your parents are rich, you laugh at everyone whenever you see any stupid imperfection in them. You're a horrible person. Jerome: You think my parents are rich? Well guess what - correct. My mother is rich. My mother, also known as a heartless woman who wanted get rid of her rotten kids so she could enjoy spending her money on herself. Those rotten kids, she always calls problems. One problem named Jerome sells homework to students smaller than him - why? Because he's lost, he doesn't know what to do. He wants to earn money so he can survive, meanwhile of his friends who have no idea what's going on, are trying to push him down with their fake smiles on, all of them being happy having everything they ever wanted. Well guess what - that little problem is me. Jerome couldn't hide how sad he was, Patricia could easily see tears washing his blue eyes. Jerome: Oh and yeah, I forgot to mention, not only a heartless woman wanting to get rid of their kids by sending them into a boarding school, but also a father who's a criminal sitting in jail. Tut tut to you - welcome to my life. Patricia felt guilty for treating Jerome this way all the time. She didn't expect to hear such a sad sorry from such a guy like Jerome. She wanted to say she's sorry, but she couldn't. Patricia: Your father's a criminal? What did he do? Jerome: How come you expect me to know? He left his selfish wife with 2 of his growing mistakes alone years ago. Without even saying goodbye... Patricia: Jerome, I'm so... Jerome: ... Sorry? Why would you be? All you do is bring all of your friends down because of your stupid bitchy attitude. No, you know what? I'm not the one being pathetic - you are. Jerome was about to go out of the kitchen, but Patricia stopped him. Patricia: Weasel, wait. Patricia started crying. Patricia: You don't know me. You don't know what it's like to be a little girl being bullied at school, being kicked all the time, being stabbed in the back... Being laughed at... You don't know what it's like to grow up in a place where no one believes in you. Where everyone asks you to kill yourself. Where everyone laughs at how stupid you look or how fat you are. Well, why aren't you smiling? At least you know me. Walking into school every single day and everyone staring at you like you're some kind of mistake, some kind of monster. While inside you're just a girl. Thankfully, I didn't give up. I knew that I needed to stay strong, and that's how I became the person full of anger and hate. That's how I became who I am now. Jerome realized that he wasn't the only one with a hard past. Something changed him. He felt like someone actually understood him, he felt like someone finally knew what he's been going through. He finally found a little reflection of himself in someone else. As much as he didn't want to say it, he felt really thankful to Patricia. Jerome: Wow, we're both so screwed up. As the tears were washing both of their cheeks, they finally found a little connection with each other and laughed, thinking about each other not as enemies no more, but as really close and honest friends. Jerome: Thanks, Patricia. For listening. Patricia: Yeah, you owe me one. Your story is so boring! Although, it's pretty touching. Jerome sadly smirked at Patricia. Patricia: I'm kidding! They both laughed and wiped their tears off their faces. Patricia realized that Jerome isn't a bad person at all, and was hoping to get a chance to know him better in the future. Patricia: Okay, first of all, you weasel need a shower. And second, let's pretend none of his happened when others will ask what we were doing in the kitchen, okay? Jerome smiled. Jerome: You never change your attitude, do you? Your secret's safe with me. So... Friends it is? They both gave each other a handshake, but Patricia now thought Jerome's more than just a friend, and decided to go ahead and hug him as a sign of being close friends. Patricia: Thanks, Jerome. They both smiled and joined the other house members on watching the movie together. Joy: Finally you too are here. You missed such a great scene! Patricia: No worries, I don't think I'll ever regret it. Patricia and Jerome smiled at each other, took a box of popcorn and all of them continued watching the film. Amber: Okay, Romeo & Juliet, shut up and watch the movie. Nina: Amber, can you put your phone in the pocket for just one hour and enjoy spending time with your friends? Amber: You mean - spend an hour without chatting with anyone? Alfie: Yeah, you could spend some time being with your boyfriend instead. Patricia: You two hooked up? Alfie: This morning at school, yep. Joy: So many couples in here already... Patricia: Yeah, well, at least you, me and Jerome are still free. Jerome: For now... Patricia got confused about what Jerome said, but she didn't want to discuss about it so she just continued watching the movie with the rest of the Anubis residents. ---- Thanks for reading! It took me so long to publish this chapter, even when it was written a week ago as a draft. As you all can see, this shit ain't horror, but I don't know, it's like whenever I try to write something scary - I can't do it. I don't want to kill anyone yet, or, I don't want to reveal the secret yet, and it all comes down to already 6 chapters being written and none of them are revealing about the killer. It sucks being a writer sometimes, to be honest. But, I hope you still enjoy reading this non-scary shit, because I don't... So, peasants, spread the hate! :D How would you rate this chapter? 10 (yeah, right...) 9 8 7 6 (honestly, that'd my rating) 5 4 3 2 1 0 -10 (I feel you) Category:Blog posts Category:Project Halloween Category:House of Anubis fanfictions